


Juicy

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [26]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Hannibal: Alana/Freddie – interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicy

"Is this," Alana moaned, "how you get all your scoops?"

Freddie looked up at Alana from between her legs. "Only the very best stuff." She flicked her tongue over Alana's clit. "You didn't answer the question."

"I'm not going to give you an interview just because your mouth's on my...fuck," she moaned again, Freddie had started sucking on her clit, slow and deliberate.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Freddie laughed. "I tell you what. Every time you answer a question I'll do this." She sucked again, harder, flicking Alana's clit side to side with the tip of her tongue.

After a few seconds she stopped. "Ready to give me something juicy?"

"Ask your damn questions," Alana grumbled.

Freddie Lounds grinned.


End file.
